<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Care Who Sees Us by ZincStandard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916478">I Don't Care Who Sees Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard'>ZincStandard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Ethical Slut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless, audio script, naturism, sex positivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little while ago, you (the listener) visited a nude beach for the first time, where you met a young naturist woman who gave you an...enthusiastic welcome to the hobby. Since then, the two of you have kept in touch, and you've felt a friendship blossoming. Now, she's asked to see you again, inviting you to join her for a hike on a naturist-friendly trail not far from the beach where you first met. Of course, knowing her, a hike probably isn't all she has in mind....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Care Who Sees Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMERS<br/>This is a script for an audio play to be performed by a single actor. All dialogue, direction, and sound effects are intended as guidelines, and performers are encouraged to adapt and edit the script in order to accommodate their personal styles.</p><p>This is an erotic work written by an adult, for performance by an adult actor, and intended for an adult audience. All characters depicted are 18 years of age or older. Those under the age of 18 should not read or perform this script, or listen to it performed.</p><p>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real persons, places, or events is entirely coincidental. The views expressed within do not represent those of the author or any performers.</p><p>NOTES FOR PERFORMERS<br/>This scene takes place on a hiking trail somewhere in California (the specific place doesn't exist and isn't important). General background sounds include breeze, rustling leaves, and birdsong. There's a stream, so running natural water sound effects are useful, and some sounds of a car.</p><p>This is a sequel to my previous script, What's To Be Embarrassed About?, and features the same two characters. As in that script, the speaker's personality is cheerful, friendly, easygoing, and relaxed. When she talks about sex, she does so frankly, without any embarrassment at all. During the actual sexy parts, she should sound like she's enjoying herself, but never overwhelmed or desperate, always in control of herself and the situation.</p><p>If you decide to perform this, please let me know, and feel free to share! Either way, any commentary is appreciated as always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FADE IN:</p><p>Sound of a CAR pulling up to a stop on gravel. The ENGINE falls silent as the listener turns the KEY. We hear him pop the DOOR open and step out, his feet CRUNCHING on the gravel, heavy like he's wearing hiking boots. He shuts the DOOR behind him.</p><p>Sounds of a forested outdoor place—soft BREEZE, leaves RUSTLING, birds CHIRPING.</p><p>The speaker calls out as if from a few paces away.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Hey! Glad you found it okay, I was a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>More crunching FOOTSTEPS as the listener goes to meet her. She speaks at a normal volume once he gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Yeah, the entrance is pretty easy to miss. I think that's on purpose—y'know, for privacy.</p><p>...I know! It sucks more people don't know about this trail. It's beautiful, you're gonna love it.</p><p>...<em>(Chuckling)</em> Well, *yeah* I drove up naked. Why wouldn't I?</p><p>...Ah, c'mon, hardly anybody ever looks close enough to notice. And I thought you'd know by now I don't care even if somebody does see.</p><p>...Well, unfair as it is, not many cops will pull over a hot girl just for being naked in her car. And I'm a safe driver, so it's not like they have any other excuse.</p><p>...<em>(Laughing)</em> Yeah, there are a *few* advantages to being a woman in this country.</p><p>Anyway, why don't you get undressed too? I'm ready to head out whenever you are.</p><p> </p><p>We hear the RUSTLING of fabric and a ZIPPER being undone as the listener strips. The speaker waits for him to finish.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Oh, are you gonna keep your boots on?</p><p>...Oh, no, it's allowed. I just like going barefoot. Helps me feel more naked, y'know.</p><p>Yeah, if you want! I mean, I've done it a lot, so my soles are toughened up already, but this trail isn't super rough or anything. You should be fine.</p><p> </p><p>We hear SCUFFING on gravel as the listener undoes and takes off his boots. From now on, his footsteps are silent or nearly so, like the speaker's.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Alright, you wanna head out?</p><p>Cool, this way...</p><p> </p><p>FADE OUT briefly to indicate passing time.</p><p>FADE IN again with similar outdoor sounds to the beginning. From a short distance off, the BABBLING of a stream becomes audible, getting louder as the listener approaches it.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p><em>(Sighing) </em>God, isn't it perfect today? Told ya this place was gorgeous.</p><p>...My pleasure! How're you doing, feet okay?</p><p>...Yeah, right? Like, I dunno, I always just feel more...connected to what's around me when I'm barefoot. I mean, a lot of naturists are kinda religious about it, which I always thought was weird, but it *is* nice.</p><p> </p><p>The stream should be at its loudest now, like the listener is standing right by it.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>You wanna take a break here? It's about lunchtime.</p><p>Cool. Uh, let's grab that rock, it looks pretty flat.</p><p> </p><p>There's a short silence as they head for the rock.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Ooh! Careful, it's a little hot.</p><p> </p><p>Another quiet moment as they get comfortable. We hear the RUSTLING of backpack straps being undone, and soft THUMPS of the packs being set on the rock. The two UNZIP their bags; we hear them DIGGING inside for their lunches. Paper CRINKLES as they unwrap things.</p><p>Intersperse the speaker's next few lines with the above sounds.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Yeah, I'm kinda surprised we haven't seen anybody else, actually. I mean, it's never crowded here, but usually there's at least a couple other people on a Saturday.</p><p>...Eh, I don't think naked hiking's really that popular anywhere in the U.S. Definitely not as much as beaches, anyway. I mean, lots of people will go to nude beaches without really thinking of themselves as *naturists,* or, like, looking for other stuff they can do naked.</p><p>...Well, I'm glad I brought you. <em>(Laughing) </em>And not just 'cause I need more naturist friends.</p><p> </p><p>There's another lull while the two take some time to eat.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>So, you wanna fuck after we eat?</p><p><em>...(Amused) </em>Really? I thought I made it pretty clear I wanted to.</p><p>...What, I can't want to hike with you *and* have sex?</p><p>...<em>(Laughing)</em> Yeah, I guess that's fair. Well, for the record, any time I invite you to hang out, feel free to assume I want to fuck. I mean, y'know, if you're up for it.</p><p>...Well, I guess normally I'd just say it right from the invite. But most of the guys I fuck aren't naturists, so if I'm asking to see them, it's just for the sex. <em>(Chuckling) </em>You and I just happen to have *two* hobbies in common.</p><p>...How many? Oh, I dunno, I don't keep count. Don't see most of 'em more than once, anyway.</p><p>...Well, ballpark...<em>(muttering) </em>eh, let's see, call it two hundred a year, times...<em>(aloud)</em> a thousand, maybe? Ish?</p><p>...I mean, give or take a couple hundred, but yeah.</p><p>...Well, one a day whenever I can, but sometimes I'm too busy.</p><p>...<em>(Amused)</em> Oh, come on, don't look at me like that. I told you, I'm not ashamed of my sexuality. And I have a high drive. Why shouldn't I get laid when I want?</p><p>...<em>(Laughing)</em> It's okay. I'm used to people being surprised.</p><p>...<em>(Affectionately</em><em>)</em> Aw, no, c'mon! I mean, look, yeah, sex isn't really a big deal for me, and I fuck a lot of other guys, but that doesn't mean I don't like you! I mean, you seem really cool, and, like, I want to be *friends* with you, not just fuck. Plus...well, judging by last time, you're *really good* at sex, like, a lot better than a lot of guys I've been with. You should be proud of that!</p><p>...Yeah, really. I mean it. I promise, you've got *nothing* to feel insecure about.</p><p>...Good. Hate to think I'd put you off.</p><p> </p><p>A brief pause.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Who, the guys I fuck? Mostly at school, or on Tinder. Lots of places, really.</p><p>...Well, usually I just ask 'em. Worked with you, didn't it?</p><p>...<em>(Laughing)</em> I mean, not usually *right* there on the spot. But it's usually pretty easy to find a bathroom, or just a corner out of the way...</p><p><em>(Flirty)</em> Oh—are you getting a little hard?</p><p>...Mhm...that turns you on, huh? Thinking about me fucking in public?</p><p> </p><p>She drops her voice a little, seductive.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Guess I'm not surprised. You really went hard on me once you knew that girl was watching...are you a little bit of an exhibitionist?</p><p>...*Mm,* no, it's hot. You've got plenty to show off.</p><p> </p><p>She pauses for a second. We hear her let out a soft SIGH.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>How about this? Rubbing my pussy right out here by the trail? You like watching me do that?</p><p>...<em>(Sighing)</em> Good. I wanna get nice and warmed up before you fuck me.</p><p> </p><p>She starts making more quiet sounds as she plays with herself, performer's choice. Intersperse with her dialogue.</p><p>There's a pause while the listener says something.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Actually, I hardly ever really masturbate. I mean, why bother when I can have the real thing, right?</p><p>...Yeah. But I'll touch myself a little like this, just to get things started. Get nice and wet...</p><p>...Mhm...you wanna stroke that cock for me? That'd *definitely* help me out...</p><p>...*Yeah,* that's it...fuck, it looks so good, I could just...</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause. Her voice becomes a little more serious.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Can we get a condom now? I wanna suck you.</p><p>...Yeah, I use condoms for oral too.</p><p>...I believe you. It's just a rule I have, okay?</p><p>...Good. Here, I have—oh!</p><p> </p><p>We hear the listener DIGGING through their own pack, reaching for a condom. The wrapper CRINKLES as they pull it out. The speaker's voice becomes seductive again.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p><em>(Chuckling) </em>Brought your own this time, huh? You *did* know what I wanted, you liar.</p><p>Here, let me get that for you...</p><p> </p><p>There's more CRINKLING as she tears the wrapper open, then a pause as she puts it on him.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>There we go...now...</p><p> </p><p>We hear her start to give him a blowjob. She starts slow, kissing and licking, before fully taking him in her mouth and building up the intensity. Performer's choice of exactly how they want to play this. Intersperse her lines and whatever other dirty talk feels natural.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>*Fuck,* this is making me so wet...<em>(brief blowjob sounds)</em>...I wish you could reach right now to feel, I'm fucking dripping down my thighs...</p><p>...Yeah, I can feel you throbbing...you like this, huh? Does my mouth feel good?</p><p>...Look at you...out here, in the open...y'know, anybody could come up that trail and see us...</p><p>...*Mm,* but you don't care, do you? ...You want people to see you, naked under the sun, with a sexy woman sucking your...<em>(groaning softly) </em>beautiful cock...</p><p> </p><p>She keeps sucking for a couple more seconds before stopping.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Fuck...okay, I need it now. You ready?</p><p>...Okay, how do you wanna—ooh, wait! Can you sit on the edge of the rock, here?</p><p> </p><p>A pause as the listener gets into position.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Perfect. Now, here, I'll sit in your lap...and just...</p><p> </p><p>She sinks down on him. Performer's choice of sounds.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>*Yeeeaaahhh,* there we go...</p><p> </p><p>We hear their bodies moving together as she starts to bounce herself up and down in his lap. She starts slow, but picks up the pace quickly. She's not quiet; performer's choice of sounds.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>How 'bout this? Facing the trail? *Mh,* anybody comes by, they'll see my tits bouncing, they'll see your cock filling me up...</p><p>...Yeah...and if I spread my legs like *this,* they'll see how my pussy's squeezing you...</p><p>...<em>(Moaning) </em>They'll see me rubbing my clit, 'cause I wanna cum on your fucking cock...</p><p>...You like that? You wanna show everybody how good you can fuck me?</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of their movements abruptly speed up.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Oh *fuck,* yeah, that's it, hold my hips, bounce me like that...yeah, I love it, I love it...</p><p> </p><p>They keep fucking that way for a good while. Improv any sounds, dirty talk, etc. for as long as it feels natural.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>...Yeah, keep going just like that, *fuck,* you're gonna make me cum...</p><p>...Are you close? ...Yeah, do it, cum with me, I want it, I...I'm gonna...oh *fuck*...</p><p> </p><p>She cums, performer's choice of sounds.</p><p>There's a lull as the two catch their breath together. When she speaks again, she's still a little winded, but her tone has become easy and conversational again surprisingly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Did anybody actually come by? I was kinda out of it there for a minute...</p><p>...No, huh? <em>(Chuckling) </em>What a shame...</p><p> </p><p>We hear the speaker SIGH as she lifts herself off the listener's dick.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Wow...you, sir, are gifted, I will not lie.</p><p>...<em>(Chuckling) </em>Yeah, I thought you might like that. That's one of my favorite positions, too.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out another SIGH, this one sounding more satisfied than exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>God, I feel so fucking sexy right now...hey, would you take a picture of me?</p><p>...<em>(Laughing) </em>Yeah, here, lemme give you my phone.</p><p> </p><p>We hear her DIGGING around in her pack for her phone. She hands it over to the listener.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Here, uh...yeah, this is good.</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p><em>(Laughing) </em>Yeah, of *course* I'm gonna pose! That's the whole point!</p><p>...Just take a bunch, get different angles. I'll do a couple different poses.</p><p> </p><p>The characters are silent while the listener snaps photos of the speaker, the fake camera shutter sound of the photo app going off repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>Okay, that should be good. Thanks!</p><p>...Nah, it's fine, I'll look at 'em later.</p><p>...<em>(Chuckling)</em> Oh, I *bet* you do. I'll send you the best ones.</p><p> </p><p>We hear soft CLATTERING as the speaker goes to her backpack and begins tossing things back inside, followed by the ZIP of her closing it.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>You ready to keep going? We've got half the trail to go.</p><p>...Great. Oh, and just so you're ready...</p><p> </p><p>The next line is a whisper, as if right in the listener's ear.</p><p> </p><p>SPEAKER</p><p>I'm not done with you yet.</p><p> </p><p>Soft, bare-soled FOOTSTEPS as the two keep going.</p><p> </p><p>FADE OUT.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">THE END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>